In the past, a technique in which high-quality format image data is transmitted together with basic format image data, and a reception side selectively uses the basic format image data or the high-quality format image data is known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of performing media encoding in a scalable manner, generating a stream of a base layer for a low-resolution video service and a stream of an extension layer for a high-resolution video service, and transmitting a broadcast signal including the streams. Note that, as a high-quality format, in addition to a high resolution, there are a high frame frequency, a high dynamic range, a wide color gamut, a high bit length, and the like.